Some conventional utility vehicles may not be suitable for certain applications such as operating handheld equipment (e.g., line trimmer, edger, hedge trimmer, etc.) due to a need for some conventional vehicles to be operated by hand controls and/or due to the front of some conventional vehicles (e.g., a mower) having a platform or deck (e.g., for a mower blade or other equipment) extending out from the conventional vehicle such that operating handheld equipment to contact the ground (e.g., a line trimmer or edger) may be difficult or cumbersome.
One or more embodiments were conceived in light of the above-mentioned limitations or problems, among other things.